deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Powerslave
Powerslave is the Ancient Deadly Alliance and the Egyptian Deadly Alliance as well part of the UN-GDI and the team member of the Temple of the Ancients. From slaves to dune raiders, they raid convoys from the Brotherhood of Chaos and cults from evil and corrupt pharaohs and false gods as well they fought for their freedom while scavenging around the desert sands. Origins The Early Days Unutearos was a prince of his father's kingdom until the city was invaded by the corrupt pharaoh and his army. Before he could escape, he witnessed his father's death and the evil pharaoh stole his family's relic. He sprung to attack but he was captured and used him as slave for eternity with suffering. However, his vendetta has begun. The Great Escape During his miserable life at the underground mine cave, Unutearos met Remes and Ramus, the duo Snakemen came from their own tribe that they were wiped out by the evil pharaoh's army, and other slaves who want desperately kill the evil pharaoh. In order to escape, they formed the plan of distraction and getting the slaves out of there. At the right time by nightfall in a curfew, Unutearos, Remes, and Ramus sneaked out from their labor camp and placed poisons on guards' wine at the guard house then entered the mine. In a good moment of starting a riot, the group killed the guards and formed a riot group then started wreck havoc, freeing all the slaves and no guards have ever come in to tamed their small revolution. With their plan was a success and the slave labors are freed, Unutearos and his comrades have a chance to escape to the desert but unexpectedly, they were guided by the allied dune raiders through beneath the sands so the other guards can't follow them. Scavengers of the Sands Unutearos and his comrades followed friendly dune raiders to their hideout somewhere in the desert where no one can't find the perfect base of operation: the Ancient Temple of Unut. There they met the members of the Temple of the Ancients and were told about the evil pharaoh's plan: he was about to unleash the demons from the underworld and conquer Ægyptus by storm and they must be stopped. In order to stop the evil pharaoh's plan, they must wear dune raiders's cloak but they keep their old Egyptian fashion and trained to be as one of them. After days of training, they began to hunt the evil pharaoh's army as Scavengers. On their first day as Scavengers, they wandered through the desert of southern Ægyptus. For hours, they searched anywhere in the scourged sands until they spotted the convoy of one of the dune raiders' easy targets and that target would be the group of Avian-like Ibis warriors, carrying with valuable things. As they're on their way to their destination further away, Unutearos and his fellow raiders set it up their ambush under the sands and waiting for them for seconds until they sprung to attack, killing all Ibis savaged warriors on sight and looted their first loots. After their first raid, they were improved very well by the dune raiders and they continuously raid every faction's convoys day by day, night after night, and weakening the evil pharaoh's faction army and his own; even the foreign invaders such as the Kiakalogosian, the Sargonians, and the Wastelanders from the Animalia Kingdom, leaving the corpses behind and letting devoured by scourged heat of death. After weeks of scavenging the deserts, they were promoted as Dune Raiders and named the group "Powerslave", from slaves to the power of death to the dune raiders of doom. On the next week, the Powerslave team are waiting for one big last catch of raiding the convoy. Before they were about to raid the convoy, they sensed something suspicious down there as they saw the convoy stopped and sensing their presence behind their back and then they reacted quickly to evade capture as they sunk themselves down under the sand like sharks, leading their foes to one place they've heard about it: the legendary Scorpion's Cave. They've lured their enemies into the cave which they've already set traps inside until the last survivor came out from the cave in panic and then Unutearos slain him and they discovered the strange tattoo on his neck, it's the symbol of the Brotherhood of Chaos and guessed correctly that the evil pharaoh is one of them. Showing the proof to the dune raiders, they've convinced enough to the leaders to attack the evil pharaoh's palace before midnight. Instead of going full force with entire army of dune raiders against the Brotherhood of Chaos, Unutearos and the Powerslaves were granted and sent to the evil pharaoh's city, the City of Apophis. Raiders of Revenge At night, the Powerslaves entered the city through the main gate, disguised as a convoy to the Brotherhood of Chaos. As they're entering the city gate, they took out the guards with poisonous smokes, wiping out in a single place and hid their bodies. Now they've entered the city and spreads out to place the bombs on barracks throughout city districts while Unutearos, Remes, and Rames, went to infiltrate the palace to find and stop their evil plan. Inside the palace, they saw a huge portal, a Planegate, and the ceremony have started as the demon army marching out and preparing for invasion to the north. As they watch the whole event, they sensed a darker presence, a Chaotic one, as they saw Apep, the God of Pure Evil, is about to be released and Unutearos must stop them from breaking Apep out which he assassinated the high priest of Apep, sending him back to where he belongs. However, despite sending Apep back to the Underworld, they must fight their way to get the evil pharaoh down below. Even more, the bigger battle has started when the barracks are destroyed by their bombs they've planted nearby and then all the dune raiders showed up to fight the evil pharaoh's army. The greatest raid has begun. Meanwhile inside the palace, Unutearos and his team fought their way to get the evil pharaoh at the altar and battled against his nemesis in one-on-one sword fight. During the final battle, the portal was opened and Unutearos was almost tricked into the portal to Underworld and kicked his nemesis off the ground. As he was about to be pulled into the portal, he unmasked the evil pharaoh and revealed the identity of his father's murdered: it was none-than-other Kamenoba, his father's arch-nemesis and exiled pharaoh who wants revenge on the Gods of Ægyptus. When his true nemesis begged for mercy, he let him go as he's dropping him into the portal to the Underworld and sealed him away for good, at least for the time being. As Unutearos and his team rejoined with his comrades, the battle is over, Kamenoba's army is eradicated and the city is now belongs to the dune raiders as their new base of operation. A month later, the Powerslaves decided to see the world outside of Ægyptus as their adventures has begun. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Unutearos was sight in the Northern Sinai, Egypt, and he was thought to be with Palestinian terrorists, mistaken by the Egyptian Security Forces; he simply raided their tunnel, stealing only money and food, not the modern weapons. And later, he was picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI and taken to Germany. After the joint-operation in France, Unutearos is reunited with his fellow raiders when the Planegate has been activated and joined the battle against the Monarch alien invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, the Powerslaves is now resided in southern Egypt. Team Members Unutearos The leader of the dune raiders and once a prince of his land until Kamenoba conquered it. He revolts against the evil pharaoh when he was enslaved and now rescued by the dune raiders and made him as one of them. His tactics is surprise and sneak attacks, even his venomous blades can poison his enemies. Remes A Snakeman-like Cobra tribesman who was enslaved when his village was destroyed by Kamenoba's army and now a dune raider. His tactics is the same as Unutearos but his special ability is creating smoke screen to confuse his enemies. Ramus A Snakeman-like Cobra tribesman who was enslaved like his good friend, Remes, but he was freed during the riot and revolt then he's became a dune raider. His special ability is to grab his enemies' feet from the sands and dragged them down under with his claws. Zahra A Snakewoman-like Cobra hailed from Animalia who was captured and been sold as a slave labor, working for cleaning the barracks and Kamenoba's palace. Freed as a dune raider, her special ability is stealth kills and admiring on guards, distracting them with her beauty and sexy look. Tau The Anthro-Lion warrior who was a rebel warrior looking for fights with honor but it went backfire when his tribe is exterminated by Kamenoba's army and thrown away to the mines where he was a slave worker. Freed as a dune raider, he fights fast and steady with his sharpen claws and slicing his enemies' guts and decapitates them. Gebu The Avian-like Ibis was banished for disobey the law from his former tribe and found himself enslaved by Kamenoba's men for trespassing. Later he was freed, he became as a dune raider, specialized with casting magic spells from his stolen scrolls. Set-Wati An exiled Typhoon warrior for his crimes and was transferred to Kamenoba and made into a slave at the mines. Later, he was freed and became as the dune raider. He's cunning and exceptional assassin, dangerous, as he wields his stingy dual sword. Sudi-Wati A cunning thief was arrested and turned him into a slave for the workers of Kamenoba's mines. Later he was freed, he became the dune raider as the exceptional archer and cunning thief, he can sniff some golds and valuable loots and detected booby traps. Akhom An Avian-like Falcon who was been prisoned after the disastrous war against Kamenoba's army and enslaved at the mines. Liberated as the dune raider, Akhom is the master of wind, sense the presence coming from the distance before the convoys arrived. Rhakonis The unstable Anthro-Horse warrior who was forced in hard slave labor at the mines and made a weaker warrior. But later, he was freed as he gain fighting spirit back and joined the dune raiders as one of them. Beware, he's fast, cunning, exceptional, and dangerous warrior that you won't mess with him. Barukko The untamed Egyptian Minotaur who is the uncontrollable warrior with rage and was sentence to be a slave at the mines. As he was liberated during the riot, he gained his strength back and joined forces with Unutearos and his friends as the dune raider. He's the most powerful and extremely dangerous dune raider, smashing and crushing his enemies in his way. Kanikemu The Anthro-Cat who was supposed to be the assassin from her clan which she was been captured after failed attempt to assassinate Kamenoba and thrown away into mines as slave. Later after she's been freed, she became as a dune raider. She's an aggressive assassin, exotic one, and skilled fighter. Dautef The white Anthro-Jackal who is a drifter after the war and later was caught by Kamenoba's men and turned him into slave. During the riot, he reclaimed his confiscated weapons and joined Unutearos and others then later became as a dune raider. He's a skilled warrior with his sword and shield. Nerubis The Anthro-Jackal warrior who is casted out as a failed warrior unable to save his lieutenant during the battle and later was caught by Kamenoba's men and made him into a slave. After he was freed, he became a dune raider. Like Daufet, his skills is more admirable and fearsome. Sobati The Lizardfolk-like Crocodile/Crocodilefolk who was captured by Kamenoba's men and turned him into a slave at the mines. After he was freed, he became as a dune raider. A skilled hunter and warrior, Sobati has the special bow and arrow to create illusions of oasis, luring his enemies into his trap. Harikon The Dragonkind who was lost after his arrival and found by Kamenoba's patrollers then made them into a slave. Later after he was freed, he joined forces with Unutearos and his allies then became as the dune raider. His skills of a exceptional warrior made him a perfect fit for the raiders. Amon-Ragan The Egyptian Lizardfolk who was hailed from his infamous tribe that they were existed many years ago and now they are "vanished" until he discovered that his people were enslaved by Kamenoba and his evil army which Amon-Ragan was caught and became enslaved at the mines. After the riot and was freed, he became a dune raider. He's a vicious warrior with a cunning skills of brute force, extremely dangerous, and won't be cowered by any means necessary. Ratagan The Lizardfolk-like frog who was caught of stealing the water for Kamenoba and sentence to be enslaved at the mines. After he was freed, he became a dune raider. His agility is at his peak of greatness as a scout despite the less lack of fighting skills. Mephintos The goofy Lizardfolk who is so easily not to be caught by Kamenoba; he's the only dune raider is a non-slave and helped Unutearos and his allies. Although he's a goofball raider, his skills is the utmost admirable as a guide of well-known places which he collected maps from around the world. Inspirations * The team is named after Iron Maiden's fifth album, Powerslave. * The characters were modeled from Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. Category:Database Category:Egyptian Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients